


Prompt! Mint 2

by Cyberrat



Series: Naughty Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU - Freeform, Anal Fingering, Bestiality, Breeding Kink, Dirty Talk, Knotting, M/M, Praise Kink, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 10:12:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1424701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyberrat/pseuds/Cyberrat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now that Derek knows, he can help Stiles out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt! Mint 2

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by Anonymous: "could you write a sequel to your bestiality fic with Stiles, Derek and their dog? With Derek prepping Stiles before the dog knots him?"
> 
> (Part 1: http://archiveofourown.org/works/1410550)
> 
> This is one of the "risky" prompts I received from Tumblr. In order to avoid my blog over there from getting deleted, I'm posting the more naughty kinks here.
> 
> WARNING: Please be aware this story contains Bestiality: This means sexual intercourse with an animal. Heed the tags and PLEASE KEEP YOUR OWN SAFETY IN MIND BEFORE READING.
> 
> ALSO: Please keep in mind, this is only FANTASY. What one chooses to think about, and actually does are whole different worlds. Galaxies, even. PLEASE DON'T BE THE ONE GOING AROUND KINK SHAMING. Thank you.

Stiles was chewing on the bedding, arms stretched out in front of him and eyes squeezed shut as he felt Derek wriggle his finger inside his tender anus.

“It’s still so red,” the wolf murmured, free hand stroking the curve of his boyfriend’s ass before gripping the pliant cheek and pulling it to the side. A high whining was heard in the room, closely followed by Derek’s huffed laugh. “His shaft is already peeking out the sheath. He really enjoys your cunt. Hey!” Derek slapped his ass gently, amusement way too evident in his rough voice, “Lift your ass a little. Show your stud what a good bitch you are.”

Stiles whined, shoving his face into the bedding to hide his embarrassment, even while he pushed a little onto the balls of his feet – shoving his ass in the air and tilting his hips to show off his little hole that was currently sucking on Derek’s long, broad finger.

“That’s it,” the wolf rasped, pulling the finger back for a second, only to come back with a second one – wriggling them inside the clenching orifice. The slight burn had Stiles hissing, feet scrambling on the floor.

“Does it hurt?” Derek asked, pausing in his ministrations to stretch Stiles. He sounded a little concerned. Stiles spat the blanket out and reached backwards with one hand, clawing at his own asscheek and pulling it far to the side.

“No! Fucking... _Go on_!” There was a pause for a second before Derek growled deep in his throat, fingers scissoring deep within the slick passage of his human.

“You’re so eager... Eager for doggie dick, aren’t ya?”

Stiles whined, fingernails digging into his own flesh.

“Look at Mint. He’s so patiently waiting for his bitch to be ready for him... he’s a good dog, isn’t he?”

And when Stiles didn’t immediately react, Derek pulled his fingers out. “ _Look_ at him, baby. You wanna know who’s going to fuck your slutty hole, don’t ya?”

Stiles moaned in mortification, but turned his head, nevertheless – glassy gaze fixing on the mirror of the wardrobe. He stared at his own reflection – kneeling next to the bed and upper body propped on the mattress; whole body trembling with need and a flush even crawling over his shoulders. And just behind him – just far enough so he couldn’t feel the excited panting breath – sat Mint; those bright blue eyes fixed to where Derek’s fingers were moving; tail wagging happily and...

“Oh Gooooddddd....” Stiles groaned, eyes falling closed as he caught sight of the bright red tip of Mint’s cock slowly emerging from the sheath between the Husky’s hind legs. The tip already looked shiny and juicy, reminding him vividly of how _sloppy_ he had felt, pumped full of the watery ejaculate of his pet.

“Wanna give him a taste? Hm?” Derek whispered after he had leaned over his mate, pressing a kiss to the nape of his neck and reaching for something out of Stiles’ line of vision.

The boy yelped when something wet splashed onto the top of his crack, quickly sliding down and over his wildly clenching hole before the stream parted behind his balls and encased them in the wet dribbles.

“What is thi... ssssssssssssss!” Stiles kicked his head back, tendons straining, as there suddenly was an agile, long tongue eagerly lapping at his asscrack.

“Milk,” was Derek’s short commentary, his voice sounded deep with arousal and as Stiles looked over and saw the long muzzle of his dog stuck at his ass and the way his boyfriend watched with rapt, aroused attention, a wave of arousal made his stomach clench almost painfully.

Mint’s big, pointed ears were pulled backwards, almost lying flat against the large hat, as he lapped eagerly at the milk – tongue grazing Stiles’ wildly flexing hole, but never concentrating on it as much as he _needed_.

“Mintyyyy,” he whined – sobbed, really – pushing his ass towards his dog and gasping at the press of the wet, cold nose against the sensitive skin behind his balls. His breath hitched as the long, warm tongue snaked around his testicles with every drag – making them swing between his thighs. There was a sizzle of danger scraping down his spine; the inherent nervousness of a man that had an animal – especially the animal’s sharp _teeth_ – so close to such a sensitive part of his anatomy.

“Oh... he doesn’t give you what you want, baby?” Derek purred, reaching over and petting their dog on the head. “Maybe I should help... hm?”

And with that, he slid further towards his mate, shoving his two pointer fingers into the red, tender orifice while Mint curiously snuffled, muzzle probably in the way but ultimately getting his way, since Derek had no way of shoving him aside with both hands occupied.

“Go on, Mint. Get your bitch good and wet.”

Stiles whined again, looking in the mirror as the Husky cautiously sniffed his hole, stretched open by Derek’s broad fingers. His tail was still wagging, though slower than before – his cock hanging dripping beneath his tummy and bouncing with every movement the dog made.

Stiles’ mouth flooded with saliva, the sudden need to _taste_ that doggie cock, almost overwhelming. He had to hastily shove his burning face back into the blankets, keening at the hesitant strokes of Mint’s tongue across and _into_ his fuckhole.

“Yeah... that’s it... good boy. Get your bitch ready for your knot. Are you going to breed him, Mint? Going to get him full of your puppies?”

Derek’s words only made the clench of arousal in Stiles’ belly worse, a sob of shame and lust wrenching out of his throat. Derek slowly but surely added both middle fingers – stretching Stiles’ rim even wider.

“I can look inside you,” the wolf rasped, sounding awed and making Stiles squirm beneath the attention of both his boyfriend and his dog, “You’re so pink inside, baby... so soft...”

There was scrambling behind them, Mint trying to finally mount his bitch, but getting thwarted by the soft growl of Derek, who pulled his hands away and squirted another generous amount of slick into Stiles’ ass before he sat back and let the Husky finally have his way.

There was soft fur rubbing across his back and the claws of paws scratching him in their haste to thrust into the well-prepared opening. Stiles sobbed, moving his hips in little, aborted thrusts and only managing to make it even harder for Mint – the hot, wet cock poking his asscheeks or rubbing up his crack, drooling onto the small of his back.

“Derek,” he sobbed, “help!”

But the werewolf only sat there, intense eyes staring at the display, large fist wrapped around his straining cock, slowly jacking it off as he watched his dog pound his boyfriend.

Breath hitching in his throat and asshole greedily clenching around nothing, Stiles somehow managed to get both arms behind him, grabbing hands full of his cheeks and pulling them apart to make it easier for Mint.

The dog was panting atop him. He could feel the drips of saliva between his shoulder blades while the Husky fucked the air in relentless pursuit of the wet, warmth.

When the tapered tip finally caught on to his rim, Stiles sobbed in relief, hot tears burning behind his eyelids and breath rushing out on a throaty moan as Mint finally, _finally_ drove that substantial cock with two short, jabbing thrusts into him.

His back arced; his toes curled; his belly felt _full_ with the stabbing cock driving into him faster than he could process – so fast, that it never felt as if Mint was even leaving him. Stiles was staring at the opposite wall without really seeing it, mouth open and drooling around slutty moans as he imagined the thick doggie cock to just drive deeper and deeper and _deeper_ into him.

Fucking straight into his belly, warm and heavy; his sloppy hole stretched wide around the girth and his nipples tingling where they were getting rubbed across the bed sheet.

“Do you want his puppies, baby?”

Derek’s voice suddenly reminded him, that he was not alone, but only managed to make the fog of lust in his brain thicker. He wasn’t exactly sure whether the sound coming from him was a “Yes.”

“You should see yourself... so eager to take his cock... and he has so much cum for you, doesn’t he?”

There was movement, and Stiles just had to turn his head – had to see what was happening.

Derek was kneeling on the floor now, hand between Mint’s thighs, obviously weighing the furred balls in his hands while the Husky kept fucking relentlessly, a look of determination on the long face that had Stiles laugh breathlessly – only for the laugh to dissolve into a wanton moan.

“So full... they’re full for you, you know. Ready to pump it all into you. To knot you and drench you in his cum.”

Stiles clenched his eyes closed, teeth gritted at the wave of warmth that had his cock jump and his balls draw up high to his body. There was pressure at his rim. His fingers, sweaty where they were clenching around his buttocks, slid over through the slick, searching for the hot bulk pressing against his hole and moaning when his brain finally caught up with the situation and provided him with the information: Mint’s knot.

“Come on... bear down on it. Don’t let him do all the work, baby. You need to be his good little slut,” Derek breathed, suddenly so _close_ again, hot breath fanning over Stiles’ face as he frantically tugged on his straining cock.

“Do it. Push your sloppy hole down on his fat knot. C’mon.”

Stiles whined, back pushing up against the weight of Mint on his back, even while he canted his hips down, just mindlessly following Derek’s lead and willing his rim to open up around the thick intruder.

A soft scream ripped out of his throat when the bulk finally popped inside, tears of relief and gratification slipping down his cheeks, even while Mint still tried to fuck him, locked inside as he was before he suddenly froze atop, a low whining coming from the animal.

“Is he coming?” Derek asked frantically, voice hoarse and eyes glassy.

“Yesssss,” Stiles hissed, mouth falling open at the heat spreading in his lower body and the way he could feel the long cock twitch in his guts.

There was a groan atop him, accompanied by the sticky, hot splash of cum on his back where Derek jerked off on him, his blue eyes – as Stiles looked drowsily into the mirror – fixed on Mint’s equally blue gaze.

**Author's Note:**

> Still here? Liked it? Why don't you leave a little something on your way out :)
> 
> You can also join [ me ](http://cyberratting.tumblr.com/) on tumblr, where I also accept your prompts and have a few ficlets that I didn't post on here... go check it out!


End file.
